


Silence is enough

by cuteunni



Category: T-Ara, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Their silence was enough.





	Silence is enough

Sunny’s against Hyomin before she can think to push Sunny away but it’s not like she would, anyway. Sunny’s warm and soft and hard all at once, and Hyomin’s very much surprised when her back impacts with the wall behind her. She groans at the pressure of Sunny against her, all arms and legs and pressure. Sunny’s rougher than she remembers her being before and she’s about to try to slow things down but her hands are on Sunny’s hips, in her hair, on her waist with just as much pressure as she’s applying to her and all rational thought of protest leaves her mind.

Hyomin grips Sunny’s hips and pulls her around, pressing her into the wall and Hyomin detaches her lips from Sunny’s and descends the sculpted frame of her neck, all delicate lines and strong muscles. Her lips attach to the pulse point and she bites there, suckling the skin into her mouth and for one sensuous moment Hyomin can feel Sunny’s life in her mouth. Her skin is salty and damp, her palms cool as they press against Hyomin’s warm back and she shivers at the contact, pressing into Sunny just that bit more than she should. Sunny just lifts her leg and pulls Hyomin’s knee further onto her core and Hyomin is more than willing.

She’s soft against Hyomin’s knee but her actions are quick and sure as she tugs at her tee shirt. Hyomin’s more hesitant, more willing to splendor Sunny’s body as she unclasps Sunny’s bra and licks at the exposed skin. Sunny arches into Hyomin in response and she groans against her skin, flicking her tongue over a spot she knows Sunny likes. Her fingers dig into the flesh of her hip, dragging her closer still while Hyomin other pulls at her thigh over her hip. Hyomin’s too close and gone too far but still not far enough.

Sunny’s hands are at Hyomin’s belt and she’s less sure this time and Hyomin digs in further. Sunny’s quick and efficient and Hyomin feels like she’s part of some experiment but she’s almost naked and Sunny’s not naked enough. Hyomin drops Sunny’s hip and looks down to the skirts, debating before Sunny pulls them aside and Hyomin drops her head to the wall above Sunny. Sunny’s breath touches the skin of Hyomin’s chest and she shudders again, Hyomin’s hand coming to rest on Sunny’s neck – her pulse responds to her pulse against the heel of Hyomin’s palm and she can feel blood rush through her body. Her lips touch her cheek, the contact faint and intimate as her hand glides down Sunny’s body, memorizing the feel of her skin beneath her. Hyomin hitches a breath when Sunny’s hand circles her, gliding over her core once, twice before she falters as Hyomin’s finger slides Sunny’s panties to the side and the heel of her palm rubs against her nub.

Sunny’s quieter than last time but the silence fills the gaps between the panted breaths better than any words between them ever could.

The touch of her liquid warmth against Hyomin’s fiery hand is met with a wash of names and breaths, lips on necks and arms and jaws and Hyomin wants her lips on hers but Sunny’s fighting for breath as she holds her against the wall and Hyomin can’t steal that from her. She brushes her forehead, her eyes; surging into her with a quiet ferocity borne of years of want, She murmurs Sunny’s name against her ear and Sunny digs her fingers into Hyomin’s shoulders as she holds onto her, riding the waves of desire with her as they surge together, needy and breathless.

Hyomin holds Sunny to her for long minutes after it’s over and she doesn’t try to move. Sunny’s clammy head rests against Hyomin’s sweaty neck and she can feel her breaths even out. Hyomin’s hand rises to her hair, her lips descending on it and her palm meets Sunny’s pulse again. It mirrors the beat she can feel against Hyomin’s chest and she urges Sunny face to hers, lips seeking lips and she gives into her willingly, surrendering her breath to Hyomin. It’s slower than before, but no less sure and Hyomin’s fingers enjoy the softness of Sunny’s skin for a moment longer before she pulls back and out, settling Sunny on the floor. She grips Hyomin’s elbow for a moment, hooded eyes looking up to her with a quiet smile and she leans in again to touch Hyomin’s to hers.

The right themselves without words and Hyomin watches as she moves about the room, only her eyes connecting them. Hyomin follows her to the other side of the room and her chest touches Sunny’s back and she can feel her shoulders rise and fall as she breathes against her. Sunny turns to Hyomin, eyes downcast and hesitant. Hyomin’s hand rises surely and comes to rest on her neck, cradling her jaw in her thumb as she tilts her head into her touch. Hyomin’s eyes drop down to the meeting of skin and she watches as she feels Sunny’s life beat beneath her hand; it’s primal, her need to feel her life beneath her and Sunny’s eyes dance over her face.

Hyomin smiles to her and leans down, her lips catching Sunny’s again, her other hand rising to copy its partner. Hyomin’s hand slides into Sunny’s hair as she deepens the kiss but she keeps it slow as Sunny tucks herself closer into her warmth.

When Hyomin pulls back, Sunny follows her but catches herself. Hyomin steals another, quicker, more chaste and she smiles up to her.

“Thank you.” Sunny murmurs to her but Hyomin shakes her head as she strokes her thumbs across her cheeks, her jaw. She leans her forehead against Sunny’s and closes her eyes, breathing in the scent of her.

“Anytime.” Hyomin murmurs back to her and this time, she takes one from her. Hyomin doesn’t mind. Not really. She just smiles and meets her for another.

“I should go...” Hyomin’s aware her reluctance to leave comes through when she speaks but she doesn’t mind; not with Sunny.

“You should.” Hyomin nods again and pulls herself away, her fingers lingering on Sunny’s skin and she smiles, less hesitant – more sure.

“Hyomin?” She calls to hers a she’s halfway out the door and Hyomin turns back to her, watching as the light from outside illuminates her skin.

Hyomin nods again and feels her lips rise in a smile, as her hand rises to her neck, unconsciously feeling for her own pulse.

Sunny doesn’t say anything and neither does he. It doesn’t matter, though.

Their silence was enough.


End file.
